1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is one of the currently most widely used types of flat panel display device, and may include electrodes for generating an electric field and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the electrodes. The liquid crystal display device display is typically configured to apply voltages to the electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying desired images.
Among liquid crystal display devices, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display device, in which the major axes of the liquid crystal molecules are aligned vertical to upper and lower display panels in the absence of electric field, has high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle.